In communication systems, a goal is to transport information from one physical location to another. It is typically desirable that the transport of this information is reliable, is fast and consumes a minimal amount of resources. One common information transfer medium is the serial communications link, which may be based on a single wire circuit relative to ground or other common reference, or multiple such circuits relative to ground or other common reference. A common example uses singled-ended signaling (“SES”). SES operates by sending a signal on one wire, and measuring the signal relative to a fixed reference at the receiver. A serial communication link may also be based on multiple circuits used in relation to each other. A common example of the latter uses differential signaling (“DS”). Differential signaling operates by sending a signal on one wire and the opposite of that signal on a matching wire. The signal information is represented by the difference between the wires, rather than their absolute values relative to ground or other fixed reference.
There are a number of signaling methods that maintain the desirable properties of DS while increasing pin efficiency over DS. Vector signaling is a method of signaling. With vector signaling, a plurality of signals on a plurality of wires is considered collectively although each of the plurality of signals might be independent. Each of the collective signals is referred to as a component and the number of plurality of wires is referred to as the “dimension” of the vector. In some embodiments, the signal on one wire is entirely dependent on the signal on another wire, as is the case with DS pairs, so in some cases the dimension of the vector might refer to the number of degrees of freedom of signals on the plurality of wires instead of exactly the number of wires in the plurality of wires.
With binary vector signaling, each component or “symbol” of the vector takes on one of two possible values. With non-binary vector signaling, each symbol has a value that is a selection from a set of more than two possible values. The set of values that a symbol of the vector may take on is called the “alphabet” of the vector signaling code. A vector signaling code, as described herein, is a collection C of vectors of the same length N, called codewords. Any suitable subset of a vector signaling code denotes a “sub code” of that code. Such a subcode may itself be a vector signaling code.
In operation, the coordinates of the codewords are bounded, and we choose to represent them by real numbers between −1 and 1. The ratio between the binary logarithm of the size of C and the length N is called the pin-efficiency of the vector signaling code.
A vector signaling code is called “balanced” if for all its codewords the sum of the coordinates is always zero. Balanced vector signaling codes have several important properties. For example, as is well known to those of skill in the art, balanced codewords lead to lower electromagnetic interference (EMI) noise than non-balanced ones. Also, if common mode resistant communication is required, it is advisable to use balanced codewords, since otherwise power is spent on generating a common mode component that is cancelled at the receiver.
An example of a typical systems environment incorporating vector signaling code communication as described in the prior art is shown in FIG. 1. As will be subsequently described, one goal of the present invention is to provide improved performance, particularly regarding signal to noise ratio, while maintaining as much as possible this systems environment.
Information to be transmitted 100 is obtained from a source SRC and presented to transmitter 120. Within the transmitter, the information is encoded 122 as symbols of a vector signaling code 125, which are then presented to transmit driver 128, generating physical representations of the code symbols on a collection of wires 145 which together comprise the communications channel 140.
Receiver 160 accepts physical signals from communications channel 140, detects the received codewords using, as one example, a collection of differential binary multi-input comparators (as taught by Holden I) 166, and then decodes 168 those detected values 167 to obtain the received information 180 output to a destination device DST. For some preferred encoder mappings, detected binary values 167 may map directly to bits of received information 180, making an explicit decoding operation unnecessary.
In a practical embodiment, signals 145 may undergo significant change in amplitude, waveform, and other characteristics between emission by transmitter 120 and arrival at receiver 160, due to the transmission characteristics of communications channel 140. Therefore, it is common practice to incorporate signal amplification and/or equalization 162 into communications channel receivers.
Additional examples of vector signaling methods are described in Cronie I, Cronie II, Cronie III, Cronie IV, Fox I, Fox II, Fox III, Holden I, Shokrollahi I, Shokrollahi II, and Hormati I.